Siento como que perdí mi celular ¿O era un amigo?
by Sketch.Desolucion
Summary: Odia el echo de pensar tanto en el, tal vez solo es frustración consigo misma y el echo de no poder ayudarlo, no lo sabe, solo sabe el echo de que le gusta pasear frente al río tanto como a él.


Como dije en mi perfil me gustan las parejas extrañas, esta pareja no es popular (para nada de echo9 pero creo que se puede dar, de cualquier forma para mi Tatsuki es un personaje que me encanta y que siento que no se ha sabido aprovechar.

Solo declaro que Bleach no me pertenece... todos los derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.

No es una historia muy larga, y no puedo afirmar que se queden juntos, es solo un experimento.

Cualquier cosa un Review siempre es bien recibido.

* * *

**Esa cosa llamada soledad**

Uno, dos, uno, dos… un momento de silencio y volvía la repetición de los pesados y cansados pasos sobre la hierba casi seca por las heladas recientes, suspiro, tembló, si como no temblar con el fuerte y demasiado frío viento que se colaba por cualquier rendijilla de su ropa, y no era escasa pues un gran abrigo café la envolvía.

Pero volvía al mismo ciclo, caminar en línea recta y cuando veía el letrero de "no pescar aquí" regresaba sus pasos, fijo la mirada en el río, si tan solo pudiera ser como el, calmado y relajado, desistió de su ciclo y por fin se sentó.

—Ichigo… —Susurro con molestia, ese nombre le molestaba últimamente, bueno siempre lo hacía, pero en las últimas semanas con solo escucharlo o hacer alusión a la persona en cuestión la hacía querer arrancarse los cabellos y fruncir más el entrecejo, se encogió en sí misma, abrazando sus piernas.

Ya no eran los mejores amigos, como antes, si es que alguna vez lo fueron, tal vez cuando eran más chicos, se removió en su lugar, si ya era diferente, si bien fácilmente ni siquiera sumando todos los años que lo conocían los demás podían igualar el tiempo en que ella lo conocía _"y lo entendía" _pues creía entenderlo, cuando se aburría en clases y ponía la mano en su mentón como clara señal de ello, cuando se alegraba y en vez de sonreír abría más los ojos, cuando lo acompañaba a la tumba de su madre y solo guardaba silencio y cerraba los ojos creyéndose culpable, si creía entender todo acerca de él, de lo mucho que quería y protegía a sus hermanas, de las peleas e insultos que a diario se daba con su padre pero aun así lo estimaba, si… todas esas cosas ya lo sabían todos de sobras en los últimos meses, además no es como si ella realmente hubiera atravesado través de la lluvia que lo cubría constantemente, es como si el al verla a su lado aumentara la intensidad de esta para que ella no pudiera acercarse, _"realmente, nunca pude hacer nada por él, solo estar a su lado y mirarlo en silencio"_

Cerro los ojos, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?, nunca se jacto de ser amiga de él, de echo si podía evitar decir que era su amiga pues que mejor, pero, simplemente, ahí estaba ese sentimiento de molestia que la atormentaba antes y después de dormir, suspiro de nuevo, tembló de nuevo, cerro sus ojos y bostezo, si la molestia que sentía era igual a cuando pierdes algo, tu celular, un libro importante, dinero, si lo sentía que lo había perdido, que la distancia era lejana… aún más de siempre, como esa cosa llamada soledad, así era.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que abriera los ojos, tirito los dientes, susurro un _"rayos"_ casi inaudible e intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiada amodorrada, sus dedos ni los sentía casi, al igual que su nariz y ambas orejas.

Ya se despertaría en unos minutos, solo quería dormir como ahora lo intentaba, cerró los ojos lentamente intentando concentrarse solo en el sonido del agua enfrente a ella.

—¡Acaso eres tonta! ¡¿O solo te haces? — No respondió, estaba muy cansada, la voz pertenecía la razón de sus constantes insomnios, detrás de ella un Ichigo amodorrado con la voz un poco ronca y los cabellos desordenados, vestido en pijama y solo con una gran gabardina encima de esta, fruncía el entrecejo molesto demasiado molesto.

— ¡Responde joder!, ¡Que carajos crees que haces aquí!, ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! ¡Y estamos a 3 grados de temperatura! ¡Tatsuki! — Ichigo espero una respuesta, pero por varios segundos solo escucho una respiración pausada y pesada, cuando iba a volver a alegar la chica emitió una especia de sonido

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Su voz sonaba más que cansada, como enferma, si eso era, estaba enferma, claro se paseaba casi a diario por la madrugada en invierno, y muchas veces solo llevaba un abrigo, era fuerte, pero después de semanas los síntomas aparecieron, y los ignoraba solo con un jugo de naranja, pero ahora, estaba ahí al borde del colapso por una fiebre.

Ichigo casi la golpea con el pie, pero le extraño su voz, prefirió no hacer nada, se puso enfrente de ella y vio su cara escondida entre sus brazos.

—No sería más bien que haces tú aquí… Tatsuki, ¿Te ocurre algo últimamente? —No era alguien que se expresara mucho con los demás, pero Tatsuki no era los demás, era Tatsuki, su amiga, desde incontables años, se guardó un poco su orgullo.

—No… no realmente —El suspiro a esa contestación entrecortada, era una cabeza dura igual que él, susurro una palabra altisonante y cerró los ojos enojado, tenía semanas que notaba como Tatsuki lo mataba con la mirada, bueno era normal, pero ahora era todo el tiempo que la miraba, si le hablaba ella casi gruñía, y sobre todo se dio cuenta que su reatsu aunque débil no se encontraba en su casa en las noches, lo averiguo por que un día salió a la tienda 24 horas por un par de botanas para sus hermanas que insistieron ya que se desvelaban en un maratón de películas, cuando se dirigía a la tienda sintió el reiatsu de ella, se le hizo raro y se iba dirigir al lugar pero luego sintió como ella regresaba a su casa, así a veces cuando se levantaba en las noches volvía sentir que el reatsu de ella se encontraba frente al dichoso río de la ciudad Karakura.

Se agacho y la miro fijamente (claro enojado), sus cabellos negros y puntiagudos aunque mucho más suaves y largos que los suyos cubrían parcialmente sus parpados cerrados y aun así notaba las casi negras orejeras y las bolsas debajo de ellos, su piel realmente estaba pálida, abrió los ojos, ahora notaba el sonrojo en su nariz y parte de ambas mejillas, hizo "tsk" con la lengua, la idiota estaba enferma, claro, con este frío quien no se enfermaría por estar horas a la intemperie y solo con un ridículo abrigo.

—Tonta… te has enfermado —Toco con el dorso de su mano la su frente, sintiendo el sudor frío y al mismo tiempo lo caliente que se encontraba

—No… no… soy tonta… idiota —Se defendía, claro podía estar muriendo pero no faltaba el insulto, Ichigo intento ayudarla a pararla pero ella ni siquiera hizo el amago de intentarlo, se llevó una mano frustrado al cabello, si estaba muy enferma, derrotado se agacho en cuclillas delante de ella y con sus brazos puso los de ella alrededor de su cuello y luego las llevo a sus muslos para levantarla, ella incluso se acomodó más y enterró su barbilla en el hombro de él, Ichigo rogaba que no recuperara el sentido común y cuando viera en qué posición (que para él era lo de menos) se encontraba y lo pateara hasta la muerte.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Perdón por cualquier incoherencia o falta ortográfica


End file.
